Heartsong
by Clcy
Summary: Beauty has never meant anything to Amaya Tsukino, true worth was only measured by the inner soul. But how come appearance-obsessed Yumichika Ayasegawa can still impress the fourth squad fourth seat member? Kinda YumiXOC. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-** This is my first ever fanfiction, and it's probably really, _really_ bad. Also want to tell everyone right now that this fanfic isn't gonna be very romantic. There are bits and pieces of fluff, but it's mostly manipulation of the storyline.

Please comment! I don't mind flames- PLEASE FLAME IF YOU'D LIKE. This way I know how I can edit my story to make it better. =]

Much thanks to Karrett-sempai and Ying-sempai for looking over my work!

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Bleach, but I wish I did.

---

Heartsong – Chapter 1

The faint stench of sweat and blood wafted towards me, making me freeze in place. A bunch the crazy people from the eleventh division were coming this way. My body screamed at me to flee, but my mind refused to obey. I lightly rested my hand against my best friend Hanataro's shoulder making him pause. Years of experience made him realize that I always had a knack at sensing bad news before it came.

"What is it Amaya-chan?" He asked worriedly.

"I t-think we should take another path…" _No good. There were no paths leading away from this main one._

"Why?" He followed me anyway.

Leading him to the very side of the road, I put a hand on the wall, and attempted to flatten myself against it without making it seem too evident. Eleventh squad members love to constantly pick on other shinigami, especially if they were weak; I was among those that strongly disliked Kenpachi-taicho's dismissive behavior towards this attitude in his subordinates.

At this point, Hanataro also realized the imminent danger that we could be in, I felt him silently shrink against the wall behind me. In spite of the fact that we are both ranked officers, neither one of us is anywhere near a decent fighter, considering that we were coming from the fourth squad and all. It didn't help that I was the only one with a zanpakuto: Hanataro had forgotten his back in the fourth squad, unsurprisingly.

My eyes closed, I stretched my conscience, reaching its tendons out to the figures. Maybe we could get out of this one as long as we acted the right way.

But the moment I could feel them, I realized this was not the case. They were all drunk. Too drunk to listen to reason. Panic started to bubble inside of me. Idiots and lots of sake always mean trouble. Reaching forward even more, I found that there were five of them. Too many to take on at once and completely impossible to run away from. For a moment I was glad I wasn't alone, that Hanataro was still here with me, then immediately regretting the thought. I didn't want him to get hurt. What was I thinking? From behind me, Hanataro shivered slightly. I didn't need to look back to know his silhouette was shaking. Who could blame him? He's been in one too many of these situations before.

We slowed subconsciously as the drunken men neared. None of them had acknowledged us yet. They were too busy chatting about some sort of new rumor spreading around Seirintei.

.

.

.

Time itself seemed to drag on forever as we walked by them. I squeezed my eyes shut, praying that nothing would happen. We were too close.

_Almost there… Just a few more steps and we can run away, completely unharmed.. Almost there… Almo.._

"Hey kids, what are you two doing here?"

_Crap._

--- a while later ---

The five eleventh squad members were transported to the fourth squad barracks, their faces deformed by multiple bruises and cuts.

If the sixth squad lieutenant hadn't shown up when he did, both Hanataro and I could have been extremely injured. Boy, was I lucky that my friend had connections. I wasn't sure if we could trust him when Hanataro first introduced him to me, having a strange feeling he used to be in the eleventh squad. However who knew the short-tempered, kido challenged, Renji was so protective of his friends? I lost all sense of doubt when he was defending us, five against one. I guess it really wasn't fair how I originally acted towards the fuku-taicho, but it wasn't fair that the eleventh squad bullied us either.

I have to admit, Renji is pretty strong, strong enough to be mistaken for a eleventh squad monkey. The five drunken shinigami were rolling around in their beds, moaning from the pain of their injuries.

Despite being a healer, seeing these shinigami hospitalized put a smug grin on my face. They got what they deserved. Now they'd get punished when other members of their squad came to pick them up. Speaking of which, they seemed to already be in the maze of the fourth division's barracks.

A bluish and a light crimson silhouette walked around in the fourth squad's building inching closer and closer towards this room: at least these two weren't completely manner-less, or was it their fear of Unohana-taicho that kept them from destroying every wall in sight? Maybe they were seated officers like Hanataro and I, afraid of doing any drastic actions to hurt their reputation.

I watched as the crimson silhouette passed this door twice before finally noticing it. Then slammed the door open with quite a bit of force. This guy was definitely not from the fourth squad. My grin grew wider with anticipation.

"WHAT THE HELL?!?!"

Much to my pleasure, the five already injured shinigami all sat up startled, then started to sputter and wine drunkenly. Some even started to beg for forgiveness. It made me wonder who the ranked officer was to make them this scared. He must be well known in the eleventh squad.

Tuning out the subsequent screaming, I focused on the other officer that had accompanied this lunatic. The blue silhouette came and sat next to me on the sofa. Calm and collected he commented on the sight like it was an everyday occurrence for him.

"Not such a beautiful scene now is it?" He commented, which I ignored.

"Who is he?" I gestured to the crimson silhouette, whom I could imagine was waving his zanpakuto around threateningly.

The shinigami next to me chuckled softly, "Third seat of the eleventh division, Madarame Ikkaku."

I nodded, working my hardest to burn the name into my memory, in the "Don't EVER mess with" category along with Kenpachi and Byakuya. The thing is, I'm not the best at remembering names. Remembering Hanataro's was a total nightmare. Even now I tend to forget it sometimes.

---

Soon the room emptied almost completely, only Ikkaku and the guy next to me were left, the former having driven out all the others with his threats. That's good; this room is so much better when it's quiet. Yet some feeling was tugging at the back of my brain about the future of the rest of the fourth squad barracks.

"We were supposed to escort them back, not just threaten them with death if they don't return Ikkaku." The voice next to me sounded amused. "Plus, I can't imagine you as the type to run around Seireitei tracking them down. That would be so awfully ugly."

"Nah it doesn't matter, Zaraki won't care if they don't ever return. The cowards weren't even good at fighting." Ikkaku's silhouette twitched, he was somewhat annoyed, reminding me of an animal that didn't catch its prey. Then he turned towards me: another hulk of meat waiting to be devoured.

"Who are you?"

"Amaya Tsukino." _My voice was laced with false kindness. My cheeks raised into a small, sweet smile._

"Why are you here?" _Goddammit._ _Why does he want to know?_

"Unohana-taicho told me to watch over them until you two came" _I leaned my head to one side, folding my hands together politely._

"What division?"_ What sort of idiot are you that you can't even figure that out?_

"Fourth."

He seemed satisfied for a moment, ready to leave, but then something else caught his interest. He cocked his head, examining me.

_Oh, what are you going to ask now? Am I a girl? Stupid, __**stupid,**__ indecisive people, they just can't leave can they?_

"Say, why do you have a ribbon over your eyes?"

.

.

.

…_Just like back then._

--

_The memories of Rukongai returned, the memories of being lost, the hateful voices, the smothering feeling of either arrogance or pity radiating from everyone…_

"_Excuse me onee-chan, why are you wearing that? Isn't it hard to see if your eyes are covered?" A very young child asked curiously, pointing to the cloth over my eyes. His mother gasped a little, pulling him away._

_That one question, one innocent and almost childish, made me admit to the one thing I had always hated to name. A fact that had changed me into a subject of pity no matter where I went. But I wasn't going to show anyone how I felt inside. I pointed my head to where the voice came from. An overused, artificial smile masked my face, the mother relaxed a little. _

_I acted like I was teasing the boy, "If you had a ribbon over your eyes, it might be very hard for you to see," _

_I let out a slightly choked laugh. It was difficult for me to hide the bitterness in my voice._

"_But… I was never able to see in the first place."_

--

The polite smile on my face disappeared. When I finally spoke, it seemed as if my voice had dropped an octave.

"I'm blind." came my unwavering, unfeeling voice.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N-** I wonder if my chapters are too short? I tend to like ending them where there is a cliffhanger or dramatic moment. I typed about half of this before publishing the first chapter. ANYWAY.. Read and review please! Flamers get extra cookies!

Really strange thing, I was just reading some random fanfics, and I see a OC called Amaya Kuchiki and then one called Yuki Tsukino. I was all like: "…. No wayyy!!!! T-T"

**Spoilers-** A few spoilers in this chapter about Yumichika.

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Bleach, if I did, the anime wouldn't have so many filler eps. [Saidou Eikichi also is not an OC, He's in episode 8 for the majority of people that do not remember him]

**Edit-** Some OOCness with Ikkaku, thanks to Ying for catching it ^^

---

Heartsong – Chapter 2

Ikkaku, despite his fiery temper, seemed taken back. _His puny brain never saw that coming did it?_

"Well that's too bad! You just have to get over it neh?" He walked over, patting me hard on the back with his large hand.

… _Puny brain? No. Does he have a brain at ALL?_

The person next to me shifted around uncomfortably after hearing my cold reply and then his partner's boisterous reaction. I guess he was ashamed of his partner for his lack of respect, although Ikkaku was, in reality, my superior.

An awkward silence passed, everyone in the room either not daring, or not caring to break it. The blue shape next to me softened in texture.

"I'm-…"

"Don't." I was still fuming in my head over Ikkaku's behavior.

_Idiots can't be helped. Actually, none of the eleventh squad monkeys can._

He seemed to understand how I felt, working up something else to say in his head.

.

.

.

_Wait _**what?**_ Did an eleventh squad member just __**understand**__ me?_

Narrowing my eyes, I noticed there was something strange about the guy next to me. He was lacking in all the characteristics of a normal *scratch that, _average_* eleventh squad member. He didn't smell like he was covered in sweat, rather he smelled… like he cared about hygiene? What's more, he actually had something called _patience_. All the eleventh division shinigami I've met thus far didn't even know what the word meant. There was something else too… Something majorly off about him that distinguished him from the others, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

Either way he couldn't be from the eleventh squad. Maybe he was just friends with Ikkaku?

Only one way to find out.

"Who are you?" My voice regaining its innocent touch.

Both men brightened at the change of topic.

"Yumichika Ayasegawa, eleventh squad, fifth seat." The blue silhouette replied with a touch of relief in his voice.

Fifth squad, no wonder… No wait, he said fifth seat. Of… E-eh??? But that couldn't be! I opened my mouth to protest— Crash! Something large fell down somewhere down the hall, near the entrance area.

I rolled my eyes: What kind of fool could trigger that loud a noise here, in the fourth division? Nothing around the entrance area was big enough to topple over, so most likely some drunk bastard knocked down a wall or two.

Drunk… _drunk…__**Oh no….**_

Ikkaku and Yumichika must have been thinking the same exact thing. They shunpoed out of the room in a flash.

As they left, I started to notice something very obvious about this Yumichika person that should've clicked in earlier. His silhouette was blue, meaning he had a kido-based zanpakuto. But nobody in the eleventh squad—

Hanatarou barged into the room, where I was still sitting, lost in thought. But his presence made me look up immediately. His silhouette was quivering with worry like it usually did.

"Amaya-chan! Your still alive!" _Whatever made you think that? Maybe because I'm still breathing.. Oh! I know, it's because I can still move!_

"Y-yea…" Despite my sarcastic brain scolding him, I still found the humor in my friend's words. His silhouette solidified a little as he released a pent up breath of relief.

"I thought they," I assumed he gestured at the beds, "Escaped and hurt you!"

"E-eh? I'm not that weak Hana-kun!" I smiled genuinely, lifting up my arm to pretend to flex my biceps.

Hanataro laughed softly, releasing a feeling of familiarity to wash over me, freeing me from the strain of the day. I hadn't even realized how tense I was earlier, talking to two of the strongest fighters in the eleventh squad…

Which reminded me to ask Hanataro something. "Hana-kun, did you see the two ranked officers that were here just now?"

"I saw them shunpoing out, why?"

"What did you think of them?"

His silhouette made a strange rippled motion. He was uncomfortable with talking about them. I bit my lip, quickly switching my question to something more casual: "I mean, what do they look like?"

"Huh?"

"D-do they look cool or anything?"

"Oh! Well, Ikkaku-san is just a little bit taller than Unohana-taicho, and he's—bald. B-but don't tell him I told you! He hates it when people mention it!"

My laugh was suppressed into an amused smile. That must be the one thing that really pisses him off. It was just like calling Hitsugaya-taicho short, or something like that. It was too bad that I can't tell these details in their silhouette. The only thing I can figure out is their emotions. Seeing was so much more useful! Hanataro once told me that he could tell how I was feeling due to something called "facial expressions"…

"Yumichika-san on the other hand, well he looks kind of weird."

"Ohhhh! Tell me, tell me!" Did he have a squashed nose like Omaeda fuku-taicho? Or maybe, he had green hair!

"He looks a lot like a girl… with the long eyelashes and long blueish hair…"

"Eh?" _That isn't _so_ strange…_

"…And he had feather like things sticking out from his eyelids that are red and yellow!"

"Wha? Why would he have those?"

Hanataro shrugged, he didn't know either. "Knowing him, it's probably his fashion sense." _Well whatever sense it was, it was off._

I made a thoughtful expression, then told Hanataro what was on my mind.

"You know, Yumichika doesn't act like a –" A scream pierced the fourth squad building.

*Insert curse word of choice here* I swear everyone is trying to stop me from saying what I need to say.

Hanataro stood up shocked, running out of the room towards the noise. But my conscience had long since reached the person that Ikkaku was chasing. If anyone got in his way, Ikkaku may just hurt them as well.

"Wait, Hana-kun!" I shouted, but he ignored me.

I followed his fast-moving silhouette immediately trying to grab on to a sleeve of his shinigami uniform, which proved to be a mistake. My arm just passed the door towards him, when my head smashed into the doorframe.

It would be incorrect to say that I saw stars, because I really didn't, but the pain erupting from my nose overcame all of my senses, making me dizzy. My sightless eyes watered slightly, the tears soaked up by the fabric around my head. I gripped my nose, trying to remember a kido spell that could be used to sooth pain, but at the moment, all I could think of was the pain.

I was grateful that Hanataro couldn't see me in this condition. I was so pathetic. Dragging myself into a corner of the room, I silently waited for the pain to pass. Focusing my thoughts on everything and anything else. My mind lighted upon the rumors that I heard the drunken men discussing earlier today. Believe it or not, I was unintentionally listening.

--

"_What happened then Saidou?"_

"_Dunno! For all I know she could've done it with the kid while I was gone. _

_Laughter._

"_Did he even know how to fight?"_

"_Not at all. Poor dope kept using the same attacks on me with his huge zanpakuto, I bet he didn't even know his sword's name!"_

_More laughter._

"_Poor princess, and at one point in time I actually had a crush on her!"_

"_Who are you kidding? Touch her and her brother would've finished you off!"_

"_Oh yea, stupid overprotective taicho, I bet he actually has a crush on her. That'd probably be the real reason why he adopted her."_

"_No way! He has to be gay, his hair is just like a girl's. It even looks like he uses some sort of girl shampoo."_

_Some chuckles._

"_Hey look, Eikichi, he even has a twin!"_

"_No way, maybe that's his second adopted daughter! Oh and her boyfriend!"_

"_No… it has to be his twin! Just ask her!"_

"_You ask her!"_

"_No you!"_

"_Fine, fine…. Hey kids, what are you two doing here?"_

---

The pain ebbed slowly… until it finally disappeared, along with all other feelings and thoughts.

A dark blue silhouette raced into the corner of my eye just before I passed out.

* * *

She didn't attend dinner. She wasn't in her quarters. She wasn't in the room that he'd last saw her. _Where the hell could she have gone?!?!_

Hanataro tried to calm himself. His agitated movements were earning him weird glances from his fellow shinigami. Unohana-taicho had even asked for him to settle down. If he kept up his restless pacing the injured shinigami wouldn't get any rest. Even the taicho hadn't seemed to notice Amaya-chan's sudden disappearance.

Turning a corner, he ran headfirst into the silver-haired fuku-taicho.

"Oww!!" They both muttered as they collided into each other. A lieutenant's badge clattered on the floor loudly.

"Hanataro-kun! Are you okay?" Isane asked concerned. She reached for the badge that she had dropped.

"I-I'm so sorry!" Hanataro stuttered, grabbing the badge that was at his feet, handing it to the lieutenant.

Isane took the badge and strapped it onto her arm. Watching Hanataro hurrying past her, she quickly grabbed his sleeve. "Is there something that I can help you with?"

"Huh?" Hanataro looked thoroughly confused, with a hit of anxiety in his blue eyes. "N-no…" He turned away.

But she followed him. "There has to be something bothering you!"

Hanataro kept his pace, if not quickening it. He looked down, searching for something to say, eyebrows furrowed in thought. For as long as Isane has known him, he hadn't ever acted this apprehensive. He shifted his head left and right as they passed some rooms.

"What are you searching for?" He must have lost something. "I can help you find it if you need help." Isane tried to ask supportively.

"I'm f-fine Isane fuku-taicho!" He answered nervously. "Aren't you supposed to help out Unohana taicho? P-please don't bother with me anymore!"

"It's okay, Unohana taicho has already handled the sick patient, or are you implying that I'm bothering you?"

"N-no!"

Hanataro's attention immediately left the fuku-taicho as they reached another set of rooms.

Isane's eyes followed Hanataro's every movement, trying to figure out what he was looking for. Wasn't there a girl that usually helped him out whenever he lost his zanpakuto? Fourth seat Amaya Tsukino? Where was she right now?

"Where's Amaya-kun? Doesn't she usually help you whenever you lose something?"

Hanataro froze. "That's just the problem!" His fearful blue eyes locked onto her soft gray ones. "I…. I can't find her!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N-**

The different symbols mean different things in my story:

Three dashes indicate different place, same point of view (POV).

Whole line across is change in POV. Either third person, focusing on one person, or first person (Only for Amaya)

Three dots is same place, small time difference, or just a dramatic pause.

Italics are thoughts and sometimes emphasis.

And, yes, I do jump around a lot between characters, but mostly for suspense and a bit of flashbacky stuff later on. But knowing my uncreative mind, most people can probably already guess what happens.

Also, after finally planning ahead a bit, this story is going to be either a eleven-shot, or a twelve-shot.

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Bleach, if I did, Toshirou Hitsugaya would more screentime. _Lots _more. *hugs Toshirou doll*

---

Heartsong – Chapter 3

With the help of the fuku-taicho, Hanataro was able to track the reiatsu left behind by Amaya. Making their way carefully along the trail, Isane and Hanataro were lead to the doors of … the eleventh squad barracks.

Isane hesitated, staring at the wooden door fearfully. Who knew what Kenpachi's mood was at the moment? But Hanataro decided that he had enough of the eleventh squad. First five members tried to attack him earlier, and now somebody in the same division kidnapped his best friend! He lunged at the door with both arms outstretched… only to fall flat on his face as Ikkaku and Yumichika opened them.

A startled Ikkaku jumped backwards, "What are you doing?"

Isane spoke, while helping a stunned Hanataro back onto his feet. "We were looking for someone in our squad that has gone missing: have either of you seen our fourth seat member?"

"Fourth seat?"

"Amaya Tsukino."

"_Her?_" A flash of recognition flickered in Ikkaku's eyes. "_She_'s the fourth seat? But she's blind!"

"Blindness shouldn't affect her ability to heal." Yumichika reminded him. "Only her fighting capabilities."

"Hmm. But we saw her like fifteen minutes ago, she couldn't have just disappeared!" Ikkaku seemed annoyed.

"Why are you two acting so clueless? Your squad kidnapped her!" Hanataro yelled, thoroughly enraged, startling everybody.

At once he regretted his emotional outburst.

Ikkaku made a fist, inclining his head closer towards Hanataro's. "You picking a fight?" He grinned devilishly, preparing for a punch, only to be interrupted.

"But her reiatsu clearly lead to this place!" Three faces turned towards the fourth squad fuku-taicho, embarrassing her enough to make her look down blushing.

"You know, the kidnapper could've just made this a false trail, then hid both of their reiatsus as he went somewhere else. Maybe it was made obvious so that you'd be mislead." Yumichika countered.

Ikkaku was unconvinced with both theories. "Wait, wait. How do we know there was a kidnapper in the first place? She could've just ran off on her own."

Hanataro hid behind Isane.

"She has no reason to. Plus, there was an unfamiliar reiatsu accompanying her own."

Yumichika brightened. "Then we would have to split up and look for her right?"

Ikkaku narrowed his eyes at his partner. "You seem awfully happy to be looking for this girl."

"You should be too." Yumichika snickered, "We have a reason not to be here to babysit Yachiru."

That convinced him entirely. "Let's go! No time to waste!" Ikkaku shunpoed away quickly, filled with new determination, and a large lustful grin.

"Well I'll be off too!" Yumichika flicked his hair in his own narcissistic fashion, walking away in the opposite direction.

Hanataro and Isane exchanged glances, both clearly surprised by the sudden willingness of the two men. _Wonder what it feels like to babysit Yachiru?_

* * *

Ikkaku may have just ran off to pick fights with random people, but Yumichika knew that if the girl wasn't brought back, their excuse to run away would only end in punishment. The third squad seemed like a good place to start. It was right next to the fourth squad, and there was always something about that sly grin and the silted eyes of the captain that irritated him more than anything else.

He turned a corner to see the lieutenant of the squad, Kira Izuru walking towards him, carrying a large stack of papers. _Perfect timing._

"Hey!" Yumichika turned towards the fuku-taicho good-naturedly. They knew each other well, from all the drinking sessions that the tenth squad fuku-taicho held.

"Can I help you with anything?" Kira paused, steadying the mound of papers in his arms.

"Have you seen a girl called Amaya Tsukino anywhere?"

"Who's that?"

"She has long messy black hair, and a white ribbion-" Izuru's eyes widened, Yumichika paused, waiting for a reply.

"She collapsed in a certain room in the fourth squad, my captain told me that he'd make sure she was okay by letting her rest in his office… or something like that." Kira frowned.

"Oh, okay thanks!" _It took an idiot to not realize that the fox-faced taicho was up to something._ "Where are you taking the papers?"

"Tenth squad. Some sort of real-world hollow trouble concerning them."

"I see." _Paperwork. How ugly._ One of the reasons Yumichika didn't ever want to be captain or lieutenant, although he already had to do all of it for the eleventh squad anyway.

He headed towards the third squad. A grinning Ichimaru was waiting for him as he opened the doors.

* * *

"I see ya woke up Amaya-chan!" The voice made me jump. Without a doubt it belonged to the captain of the third squad, Gin Ichimaru. No other voice was so laced with evil but yet still so carefree.

"H-hai…" My words were barely audible, but still too loud. My throat felt dry. The Captain's dark reiatsu was thickening the air, smothering me. I was gasping for breath, my lungs unable to take in enough air.

"Someone is on 'eir way to get ya, so you just be a good girl and wait here, 'kay?" He leaned closer before strolling away casually. I heard a door close, and the pressure of the reiatsu lessened, leaving me drained of energy.

I flopped back onto whatever I was lying on exhausted. _Where am I? Why is Ichimaru-taicho here?_

Quite contradicting questions: if Ichimaru-taicho was here, then I was most likely in a room in the third squad.

_What did he mean when he said someone is coming to get me?_

For once, I was glad that I was blind, that the ribbon over my eyes hid all emotions away from foreign trespassers; the chaos in my head was worsening into a painful headache.

_As I started to remember a moment in the past, echoes of the same words that I heard that day repeated themselves, over and over again. _

_Nobody needs you. _

_Nobody is searching for you. _

_Useless filth like you doesn't belong in Seirintei. _

_Everyone wishes you were gone. _

_gone…_

_gone…_

_**Gone…**_

_Yet a single voice blocked the giant wave of thoughts, refusing to let them drive me into insanity. _

"_Hanataro. He must be searching for you; he's your friend right?"_ The usual sarcastic tone that it spoke to me in was gone, replaced by pure gentleness.

"Merodi?"

I suddenly felt a familiar vacuum-like feeling, pulling me away from the dark desolate world of reality, and bringing me into the world within me.

I looked around to see familiar blue tiles on the ground, and a blue web hanging in a black sky above me. On a levitated blue tile in front of me, a black cat with an orb of purple on its tail stood solemnly. Meet Merodi Mayonaka, my zanpakuto, my partner, and my friend.

She crawled over to me until she was sitting on my lap. I hesitated, but then pulled her closer to me, in a tight soothing embrace.

"_Amaya, don't dwell in your past."_

I stayed silent.

"People will always betray you, just because that boy, Kusaka, forgot to come get you that day doesn't mean that you're alone in this world. I'll always be here to help you."

Why did she always seem to know the exact thing to make me smile? "T-thank you Merodi-san."

"_Now… cheer up a bit 'kay? Cuz the guy Ichimaru was talking about is coming."_

The last thing I saw was the purple orb on Merodi's tail before my inner world faded and I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in."

I had already recognized both silhouettes. Neither one belonged to Hanataro.

* * *

"I vaguely remember signing some sort of document for her, why?" Hitsugaya taicho scribbled ferociously on the piece of paper without looking up at the light blond lieutenant.

"What paper?"

"Hmm… I think approval as the fourth seat of the fourth squad?"

"Really?" It was a real shock to Kira when Tousen became a taicho, because he couldn't see, but now another blind shinigami is also highly ranked?

"Why?" Hitsugaya pulled another paper out of the pile to read.

"Huh?"

"Why do you want to know about her?"

"My taicho seems interested about her for some reason."

"Oh." He scowled at the paper. "Well your dismissed, get out."

"Yes sir!"

* * *

Of all people it was Yuchimika. Yuchimika of the eleventh squad.

He didn't say anything to me, rather he turned to Ichimaru. "I believe it is best for us to send her back to the fourth squad. If you would allow it, Ichimaru-taicho." His voice was stiff as a wire. His silhouette was three-fourths its normal size… _Fear._

"Of course," I could almost imagine the grin on Ichimaru's face. "Now ya feel better, 'kay Amaya-chan? I would hate to have ya sick or injured!"

If he was really worried about me, shouldn't I have woken up in my own squad?To my relief, Ichimaru's footsteps faded from my hearing once again. Merodi was fuming in the pit of my soul. Something about experiments and Aizen… Whatever…

.

.

.

"What happened?" Yuchimika was standing in front of me.

"… Nothing" I started out of the bed. Only to wobble a bit as my shaky legs struggled to keep me up.

The silhouette sharpened. _Cynicism. _"You want me to carry you?"

_You want me to slap you?_ "I'm fine."

"You sure?"

I could feel my finger muscles twitching in impatience. "Yes."

"… Really sure?"

I wanted to curse. And scream. And run around in circles violently smashing everything in sight. But the only outward signs were a more evident twitching in my hand and my voice becoming a quivering low alto. "Yuchimika-san. I know very well how to take care of myself. Just because I'm blind does not mean that I need to pitied."

.

.

.

And then, because I was Amaya Tsukino, because for just some awful, _awful_ twist in luck, my body decides that it wanted to collapse just then.

_Of all times._

Yuchimika snickered loudly, earning him a scary scowl from me, which only made him laugh harder.

"Here, I'll carry you."

"…" I refused to turn my head towards him. Still struggling to somehow stand up, but my legs wouldn't move.

"You don't have much of a choice" he mused apologetically.

"…"

"And it's Yumichika."

"…?"

"Not Yuchimika."

**"……………………"** _curse my awful memory._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Happy Fourth of July ^-^! My apologies for the late chapter…

My thanks to Assell for the first review! *gives cookie*

**Spoilers:** Bleach manga chapter 321, anime episode 217 (basically about Yumichika's sword).

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach, but I do own this really nice smelling fabric softener…

---

Heartsong – Chapter 4

In a way, the fact that she was crossing her arms while pouting put a small smile on Yumichika's face. He found it funny how she had to _prove_ that she was unhappy with the current situation. Seeing her face made it _impossible_ for him not to tease her.

"Why are you so upset? Isn't it a honor to be carried, _bridal-style_, by the most beautiful shinigami in Seirintei?"

"…"

"Well is it or is it not?" Yumichika tossed his hair to one side, clearly enjoying Amaya's displeasure.

"Shut. Up." Her voice was coated with loathing.

Yumichika's smiled widened at the comment he had managed to squeeze out of her. Although they had long since reached the fourth squad, he took his time walking through the passageways towards Amaya's room. Coupled with the fact that he was carrying her, she was already annoyed to no end.

"Make me." His voice was notably crafted in a taunting manner.

"…" The female shinigami's eyebrow twitched menacingly for a few seconds…

…Then surprisingly stopped. Her features quickly smoothed out to one of neutral value, excluding the trace of a playful smile on her light pink lips. A strange hushed atmosphere enveloped the two shinigami, leaving Yumichika to wonder what triggered Amaya's sudden mood swing.

Yumichika followed the remainder of Amaya's previous instructions still in uncomfortable silence, turning a corner to arrive at a plain wooden door. Opening said door, he entered a small room, modestly dressed with only the absolute necessities of a lowly ranked shinigami. Not at all like what he expected. But what was there to expect? She did have a very special disability.

Yumichika decided to try to spark a little chitchat, the sudden silent treatment he was getting finally starting to unsettle him.

"You have a pretty neat room." He said conversationally.

"…" The previous smirk on Amaya's face disappeared, replaced by a casual emotionless mask. Yet she still didn't say anything.

Yumichika put her down on the futon in the very corner of the room. He felt her muscles loosen as they touched the cool cotton sheets.

The creepy smile also came back, but this time instead of raising an eyebrow, he just pushed the gesture away. _Meh, whatever. She's probably just doing that trying to get attention._

He turned around, and started to leave.

"Would you shut up if I threatened to tell your entire squad that you had a kido-based zanpakuto?" Amaya burst out, loudly and suddenly.

The usually unfazed fifth seat member immediately turned stiff at the comment. The calm breath he was talking got caught in his throat, while his body felt as if he had just jumped into an icy cold pool of water.

Slowly realizing that the lack of air was going to make him perspire and ruin his good looks, Yumichika attempted to regulate his regular breathing. At the same time, his mind started to calculate the odds of this girl just joking around. He was sure he never told anybody his secret, not even Ikkaku, his best friend… _Expecially not Ikkaku, his best friend._

He whirled around to face the girl once more, failing to hide his raging emotions.

Amaya had tilted her head towards him, causing her long black hair to fall into careless ripples on her pillow. Her eyebrows were raised into long, devilishly innocent, arcs. _She knew what she was talking about._

His voice rose in suppressed anger with touches of panic. "How did you know!?"

Either his voice was too loud, or the anger not as well suppressed as he thought, because Amaya twitched at his response, shrinking against the wall. But she quickly recovered and sat up to face him. Folding her hands in her lap, she contemplated what she would say next.

The seconds ticked by slowly amid the rapid beats of Yumichika's heart.

.

.

.

"Don't worry. I won't tell." She managed to get out, voice almost apologetic. Her head was bowed, as if studying her hands.

Yumichika's eyes narrowed. But before he could say anything Amaya decided to somehow almost read his mind.

"You don't trust me?"

"How did you know?" Yumichika repeated, voice slightly quivering.

"I'll explain myself if you do."

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you in the eleventh squad while having a kido-based zanpakuto?"

He stared at her menacingly for a few minutes only to let out a long sigh. There was no getting out of this one for him. The girl had the clear advantage, however she had offered to give him information about her if he did as well. That being the case, he had no choice but to confide.

"My best friend, Ikkaku, who you met earlier, has always been a really strong fighter." The blue haired shinigami began, sitting down next to Amaya's futon. "We met in Rukongai a long time ago…."

.

.

.

"…I guess I just wanted to find some place I where I could belong. Even if I had to pretend to do so." He looked up at the fourth seat member as he finished his story.

The girl's face was turned towards his, concentrating on each and every word he spoke. The bandage covering her eyes deprived him of his chances to read her emotions. Yet, at the same time, although sightless, she seemed to see far past what he could. Something about her made it seem like she could reach into the depths of his soul.

They looked at each other like that for almost a minute, until Amaya switched her glaze onto her hands once more, to ponder his story.

"How do you hide it?"

The question caught Yumichika off guard. "Hide what?"

"Your shikai… Umm.. Or bankai..?"

The fifth seat chuckled lightly, "My sword has a strange personality. Particularly, it has a favorite color. 'Azure' being it's favorite, while it despises 'Wisteria'. So I gave it a nickname: 'Fuji Kujaku' (wisteria peacock) which it subsequently hates. So, when I call it by that nickname, it sulks and doesn't use its full power during release," Yumichika looked down at his sword, focusing his eyes on the strangely light purple hilt. "When it's not at full power, it looks just like a combat type zanpakuto, so no one has found out, except for you..."

"So… what's its true name?"

"Ruri'iro Kujaku (azure peacock)"

Amaya nodded understandingly.

"Well how about you? How did you find out about me?"

"…"

"You said you'd tell me right?"

"…If you don't tell anybody else…" Amaya's voice was cautious.

"If I do, you can just tell everybody about my zanpakuto."

"Well… My ability is really confusing, I'm not really sure you'd understand."

Yumichika shrugged, "I'll try my best."

After pausing to string logical words together, Amaya continued, her voice a bit louder, but still shaky. "Well… I'm blind, so I can't see anything: walls, chairs, tables ect. But I can see people… In a way."

"How?" The blue haired shinigami narrowed his eyes, slightly disbelieving, although he heard that the ninth squad captain had a similar talent.

"Well, I see silhouettes. Everyone's silhouette is generally the same shape and height. Like this." Amaya used her hands to gather up and her blanket onto her lap, forming a smooth lump like shape. "But bigger."

Yumichika frowned in confusion, making Amaya stand up.

"For example, this is where I see you." Amaya used her hands to carve the air around Yumichika to form another lump like object, about her height standing up.

"Get it?"

"Not really, but go on."

Amaya frowned, unsatisfied with herself. Making Yumichika conclude that this was probably her first attempt to tell anybody about her ability, much like himself.

"Everyone's silhouette changes it's shape to show whatever the person is feeling: When it shakes and flickers, the person is afraid. When it is solid it means the person is content."

"Hmmm… So that means… You can tell someone else's emotions no matter how hard they try to hide it…" Yumichika smiled, adding, "That's pretty cool." The female shinigami's face heated up from the compliment.

"I-I guess…" Amaya nibbled on her bottom lip a little bit. "But I can't see what makes the person feel the way they do, I can only assume."

Yumichika ignored the second part to her answer, jumping to conclusions himself. "So you used my silhouette to find out about my zanpakuto?"

"No."

"Mhmm?"

"Each silhouette's color varies from blue to purple to red. Blue means you have a kido-based zanpakuto, red is a combat-based zanpakuto, and purple means a mixture of both."

"Hmm… That makes enough sense." But something else started to nag on his mind.

"What is it? I can tell that you're confused. Your silhouette is all… wavy…"

"Why do you hide your ability? Unlike me, it's not like the fourth squad would discriminate you for having it."

"I… w-well…"

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"I guess I just don't want to be used by soul society for my powers. I don't really want to stand out, or…umm… something like that…" Adding quickly for Yumichika's sake, "But I know that the eleventh squad is based on winning and fame, so… it's a little weird, right?"

"Mmmhm.. It is. But it's not like I show off there either."

Amaya responded with an unconvinced sigh. "Really now…"

"I don't! It's not my fault that I'm the most beautiful thing ever!" Yumichika smiled, pulling a mirror out of thin air. Amaya just looked on with a disgusted expression.

"Ugh. Why do you care so much if you look good or not?

"Well.. I _am_ the most beautiful thing in Seirintei, obviously I need to make sure it stays that way." Then he added, "Not that _you_ could tell…"

He almost expected the girl to start fuming at the last phrase, just like when Ikkaku had mistakenly brought up her disability. But she just sat there, seemingly ignoring what he had said. _Too bad, she was so much cuter when she was angry…_

Another awkward silence ensued…

.

.

.

Just like a few minutes ago, the girl seemed to have something on her mind. Knowing her, she wouldn't to want to talk anytime soon. Leaving him to break the silence once again.

"I should go now, your friend was looking for you earlier." Yumichika got up and started to walk out. His hand had already clasped the door's metal handle when Amaya's voice sounded behind him once more.

"By the way, what color is your sword's handle?"

A little taken aback, he wondered why she would care about that, of all things. But he answered her anyway.

"…Wisteria."

Instead of laughing like a normal person would at the irony, the girl lifted her head towards him as if to glaze into his soul again. He caught on to her thought process mere seconds before she spoke.

"… You… don't _really_ like yourself very much, do you? It's… all an … act?"

She waited for an answer, her hands folded silently on her lap.

.

.

.

"…Who knows?" _Some part of him just couldn't stop denying it…_

The door of the girl's room closed with a light clicking sound.

* * *

_The next day…_

Hanataro's lilac silhouette was flickering wildly as he walked towards my table. I was about to ask him what was wrong when a sudden clattering of metal and a chorus of frightened yells sprung from around his figure. His silhouette lunged forward quickly to bounce off of that of another person's.

Somehow from that mess of noise and movement I figured he tripped, or something to that likeness. It was too bad that the silhouettes I saw couldn't reflect precise movements.

I pushed my wooden chair back, ignoring the scraping sound it made with the ground, to attempt to help calm his now blazing figure. I just hoped I didn't step on anything on the way there.

"Yo! What's going on?" A masculine voice shouted from behind me. I didn't even have to look at the silhouette. It was Iemura Yasochika, third seat.

He rushed towards me, and grabbed me by my wrist. His hand was extremely warm… _and sweaty._ "You okay Amaya-kun?"

"I think that you should worry more about Hana-kun's safety than mine." I yanked my hand out of his grasp, and resisted the urge to hurt him somehow. _Why the hell does he try and touch me all the time?_

"I'm a-alright Amaya-chan…" Hanataro stuttered nervously, murmuring a few apologies to the people around him.

"Hey!" Iemura shouted, grabbing my arm again. "Umm… Amaya-kun,"

I started to shiver slightly with impatience. "What is it?" I faced him with a menacing scowl.

"Ummmm….. My glasses… wait… Never mind!" And with that, he scurried away, his silhouette twitching uncharacteristically. _What an idiot._

.

.

.

"So what did Unohana-taicho assign to you this time? Don't tell me it's more sewer work!" I asked Hanataro curiously.

"N-no.. I need to sweep the cell of Kuchiki Rukia." _That name sounds familiar…_

"Kuchiki? The taicho?"

"NO!! Amaya-chan, how could you be so clueless? Didn't you see the newspaper?" Hanataro asked shocked.

"Um… No." I pointed to my eyes, making Hanataro's silhouette twist around strangely.

"Rukia-san is the adopted sister of Kuchiki-taicho. She transferred her powers to a human in the human world, so now she's on a death sentence from Central 46." Hanataro explained. "But either way, she's a noble! How am I supposed to act in front of her???"

I shrugged, not entirely getting it. _It's against the rules to give your powers to a human? … It's __possible__ to give your powers to a human???_

Hana-kun started to go on about something to do with his friend Renji, which I tuned out completely. I concentrated my thoughts on the tasteless oatmeal in front of me, and the blunt stare that Iemura was burning into the back of my shinigami uniform from across the room. Merodi could fill me in later about whatever Hana-kun said.

"_Pfft.. Using me to listen again… evil witch." _Merodi pouted.

"Amaya-chan?" Someone started waving their hand in front of my face.

"What is it?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Oh! I was just going to leave. Want me to take your plate?" It was Harunobu's voice.

"Sure." I handed him the half filled dish.

"I'll be going too…" Hanataro murmured softly as he got up out of his chair, walking with Harunobu towards the large sink.

Preoccupied with planning a route that would get me away from the quickly approaching Iemura. I hastily said my goodbyes and got up myself.

"Good luck Hana-kun." I murmured under my breath.


End file.
